dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairytale Detective
The Fairytale Detective is the main playable protagonist of the Dark Parables game series and the role given to the player in each of the main Dark Parables games. Appearance and Personality As first recounted in the Sleeping Beauty novel and later confirmed in the epilogue of The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree, the Fairytale Detective is female. Her full appearance is unknown as only her hands are generally seen, which are usually gloved. However, it is hinted based on her shadow that she has long hair and occasional glimpses of her wrist show she has a medium complexion. The Fairytale Detective has an apparent fondness for leather jackets and frequently wears red or reddish-brown ones. Her apparel tends to change depending on her location in the world and the climate of her current environs; for instance, she wore a warm, fur-trimmed coat while visiting the Snowfall Kingdom and another while visiting Barsia. During The Final Cinderella, she wore a fancier jacket of red satin lined with yellow brocade. In regards to the rest of her clothing, she appears to wear brownish trousers and favors sturdy walking boots. Two examples of these boots are known: pointed reddish-brown ones during Ballad of Rapunzel and rounded dark ones during Return of the Salt Princess. The Fairytale Detective is described as being brave, intelligent and persistent. She is also kind and protective of the many allies she has made during her investigations, resulting in friendships that have lasted for years. However, her trust in people can occasionally cause her to be fooled by those around her and even create disasters because she was unaware she was following an order from an enemy. When she realizes what she has done is wrong, she will always work to set things right. It's also fair to say that she has an incredible amount of good luck, seeing as she has managed to survive a lot of really messed up things. It might also be possible to say that the Detective has some amount of resilience or willpower against magic, as many times she has managed to fight through or overcome enchantments. And of course, she has one very useful tool at all times - her astonishing wit. History The Fairytale Detective started out as a top detective in an agency that was open to paranormal activity. It seems that after the success of her adventure rescuing Briar Rose, the detective began specializing in cases involving fairy tales. She is quite skilled in detective work and seems to have quite a reputation among those who reside in magical realms. When she meets the Moon Priest in Barsia, he observes that the Moon Goddess has taken a special interest in her, which may suggest that she is the recipient of an unusual and unknown blessing. The Detective has made many friends throughout the magical realm. She tends to be recognized by the people she meets there, either by reputation or from previous interactions. People she has helped in the past have a tendency to show up on future cases in order to lend a hand. As of Portrait of the Stained Princess, she has saved the world at least sixteen times, so that probably speaks for itself. Little is known about her personally, but an educated estimate of the Detective's age can be made thanks to context clues. It is confirmed that her mission to stop the Snow Queen took place almost ten years prior to her involvement with Rapunzel and Belladonna in Floralia; it is also confirmed that she was sent to help the Swan Princess "a few years" later, although exactly how many are unknown. It can be approximated, therefore, that the Fairytale Detective has been assisting her magical acquaintances for at least fifteen to twenty years. Because licensed private investigators must be at least twenty-one years old in most jurisdictions, the Detective can be presumed to be close to forty at the time of her visit to Dire Island, if not older. Powers and Abilities * Sleuthing Technique: A technique she has used since her first investigation, this allows the Detective to find fragmented objects and piece them back together. * Archery: The Detectives seems fairly skilled at archery, able to shoot arrows accurately both with a longbow and with a crossbow. * Hand to hand combat: '''Despite the Detective's claims that she has little skill in combat, she can beat a fully-grown man like Leofric's Henchman in hand to hand if necessary. Quotes Quotes by Fairytale Detective '''Quotes during Curse of Briar Rose * "This derelict castle has been empty for centuries. I wonder what dark secrets lie within..." * "The thorns are dangerously sharp! There must be a way to stop them from reaching into the city." * "I wonder what happened to the King and Queen." * "The statues appear eerily realistic. It is almost if they are staring back at me." * "Yikes! What a large and dreadful spider!" Quotes during The Exiled Prince * "A spider won't stop me from this investigation, no matter how big it is." * "These large toads do not look like normal. Their eyes are hauntingly eerie." * "These toads are everywhere. Something is not right." * "I wouldn't want to disturb those hungry-looking bats." * "Unbelievable! I just transformed this frog into a pig." * "I see a heap of gold coins here. Would it be so bad if I took a few with me?" * "I wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice..." * "Sleep? This is not the time for that. I am on a mission." Quotes during The Frozen Lair * "The room is so cold it feels as if time itself has frozen still." * "The whole room is freezing! I could be immobilized by the cold if I stay here too long." * "Ouch! A slight touch and my glove is instantly frozen." * "The portrait spewed off frozen shards everywhere! Luckily I wasn't hurt." Quotes during Rise of the Snow Queen * "A silvery moon. I could admire it for hours, but I've got an urgent investigation on my hands." * "The Snowfall Kingdom's majestic palace. Why does it make me shiver more than the cold?" * "This cauldron must have been used for the evil stepmother's rituals. I see a few wolf fangs inside." * "Is the sun rising or setting? I've been here for so long that I've lost track of time. This must be what this place does to people." Quotes during The Red Riding Hood Sisters * "The sky looks darker than before. I wonder how long I've been out." * "A ferocious wolf guards the cliff! I better tread carefully in this valley." * "Luckily, the Mist Wolf cannot scent me while I am wearing this Red Riding Hood." * "Streams of golden water flow throughout this magical land. I wonder what it tastes like." * "What an enchanting pumpkin coach! Why is it here? No one is sitting in it." * "Does the owner of the pumpkin coach live in that stunning glass castle?" Quotes during The Final Cinderella * "Why is this clock stopped at 12:00?" * "This bird looks ready to peck my eye out. I'd better avoid it." * "These cups of blue tea are still warm. Was someone here just now?" * "The cat waves its tail lazily in the air, lulling mice into a false sense of security." * "Best leave this pirate's treasures alone. I don't want to be cursed." * "This pumpkin is so huge. I wonder how many pumpkin pies I can make from it." * "The Magic Glass Wand allows me to hide my presence from the puppets, but I should still be careful." * "Why is there a castle floating in the sky? To whom does it belong?" Quotes during Jack and the Sky Kingdom * "This boulder almost took me out! My carriage has been completely destroyed." * "Unfortunately, with my carriage in this state and my horse gone, I'll have to travel by foot." * "I have to make sure the destruction does not ravage this lovely town." * "The poor scarecrow didn't stand a chance." * "I've never been one to simply accept 'fate'." * "The owl sculpture watches me with a gaze far too real for comfort." * "I hate seeing an animal trapped like this, but at least now it's safe to pass." * "Someone with long, golden hair lives in this tower. I wonder ..." Quotes during Ballad of Rapunzel * "...Is that a hand from the grave?" * "I do believe I'm less than welcome." * "The mind boggles ..." * "I could think of a few things I would wish for right now..." * "A waste of a good lamp, but needs must." * "A lonely tea party for one..." * " A series of aristocratic portraits, probably of ancestors." * "It's a monstrosity!" (about giant Nightbloom flower) * "I can hear a low heartbeat - is the plant alive?!" (about giant Nightbloom flower) * "It left without attacking; that does not reassure me" * "This appears to be the onset of a vile plan." * "What twisted mind could come up with this plan?" * "That's one less creature to worry about." * "This reminds me of an Asian fairy tale, where a turtle took his savior to an underwater palace..." * "The ferryman of death asks for coins before allowing access." Quotes during The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * "Am I dreaming, or was that a real mermaid?" * "Wow, that eel is much more dangerous than I thought." * "A ghost aware of his wrongdoings and said he can not rest. I wonder why." * "Either my sight has gone bad or I'm actually underwater." * "That eel just swallowed a man whole! I'd rather not become someone's dinner." * "Somehow, you never get used to these kinds of encounters." * "I'm a Detective, not a pharmacist!" * "As I've often said, there's always a caveat at this level of enchantment ..." * "I've never seen this creature before. It looks rather imposing." Quotes during Queen of Sands * "A scent of dreams? That sounds more like chasing dreams to me ..." * "Life finds a way, but a helping hand doesn't hurt." * "I would hate to be in her shoes." (about Mab) * "No, I won't let that future come to pass!" * "Thanks, Rapunzel! Let's just hope lady luck is on our side." Quotes during Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * "A raven is a bad omen." * "Well, I'll be darned! That's a strange way to unlock a door." * "She might be convinced by that story, but I'm not." (about Princess Leda) * "Maybe it's just me, but I prefer books in their places." * "Someone is playing with people as if life was just a game." * "I didn't expect this when I started my mission." * "I never imagined I'd enter a King's tomb. Dust to dust, as they say." * "The responsibility is enormous, but I am up to the task." * "Swans? Unexpected guests among all these bears and stags I've seen recently." * "I nearly lost my life at our first stag party, but this time, I have a trick or two up my sleeve!" Quotes during The Golden Slumber * "Magic can only be undone with magic." * "Sometimes, what you're looking for is right there in front of you." Quotes during Swan Princess and the Dire Tree * "Phew...he stink of sulfur! If I don't find the source of these cracks and stop them, the whole kingdom could be destroyed." * "I will certainly do my best." * "Good, I work faster on my own anyway." * "You can never expect a simple answer from a Druid." Quotes during The Thief and the Tinderbox * "I'm unfortunately not trained in bareback riding. I'll have to find a saddle." * "I can tell from the book's covers that it's a fairytale - but what's this language?" Quotes during Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow * "I can't paddle with my arms!" * "That worked! Well, I guess it's time to hit the road...Who knows what might be out there? * "A one-way portal. Great." * "These dragons look like they could come to life any second now." * "We'll see about that! I'm not easily discouraged." * "That's right! Light is always stronger than darkness!" * "I'm small now, just like a fairy! I can't believe I fit in this tiny house." Quotes during Out of the Shadows * "Luckily, I know how to sew, so these sails can be ready in no time." * "I'm one step closer to finding them." (about Duke Herman and Duchess Elena) * "I don't want to end up as his supper. I should find a suitable replacement." (about wolf) Quotes during Return of the Salt Princess * "Is this the girl I'm looking for? I should go talk to her and find out who she is." (about Brigid) * "People think of these children's books as fiction, but I know better - I have met many fairy tale characters." * "It is a pity that I have little skill in combat. Otherwise, I would have raided this armory for weapons." * "The atmosphere in this place is eerie. It doesn't help that all these frog statues are staring knowingly at me." * "The sun's warmth fills the room, lulling me to sleep, but this is not the time for a nap." * "She's not a very good artist, is she?" (about Serafina) * "The Salt Enchantment Ceremony will endanger not only the Princess but the entire world. I must stop it!" * "I'm curious as to who wrote all these storybooks. How do they know so much?" Quotes during The Match Girl's Lost Paradise * "So many falling stars tonight...It's a sight to behold." * "No fair. How am I supposed to keep up with her?!" (about Giselle) * "Lost souls? Garden? I want some answers!" * "Get your vines off me!" * "If there was ever a night to make a wish, this is it." * ”An apple a day keeps the curses at bay.” * "I guess she won't be inviting me to her birthday party." (about Giselle) Quotes during Portrait of the Stained Princess * "It feels like some of these portraits are watching me." * "If I want to solve this mystery, I need to get back to the castle!" * "Make way, make way - let me through, you pesky birds!" * "I should hand over Aleda...I wish I could keep her though..." Quotes about the Fairytale Detective * "I can only hope I will be as strong and as brave as the Detective." - Gerda Gallery Briefings= detective - briar.jpg|Curse of Briar Rose Detective exiled.jpg|The Exiled Prince Rise detective.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen Riding detective.jpg|The Red Riding Hood Sisters Final detective.jpg|The Final Cinderella JatSK_Detective_briefing.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom Detective ballad.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel detective lm.jpg|The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Detective-journal-qos.jpg|Queen of Sands Detective-hands-gold.jpg|Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Detective.jpg|Swan Princess and the Dire Tree tinder-detective-briefing.jpg|The Thief and the Tinderbox Dp13-briefing-image.png|Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow imagefvgfdr.jpeg|Return of the Salt Princess Match_Girl_Briefing.jpg|The Match Girl's Lost Paradise 16 briefing.png|Portrait of the Stained Princess |-|Interactions with Characters= Detective uses Wand on James.jpg|Using the Immortal Wand on the Frog Prince (TEP) Taking the photo of Kai.png|Taking the photo of Kai (RotSQ) Helping the children.png|Freeing the children from the shed (RotSQ) Gerda apple.jpg|Giving Gerda the golden apple (RotSQ) Mist wolves detective.jpg|Attacked by a Mist Wolf (TRRHS) Taking the key.png|Taking the key from Ruth (TRRHS) Pinocchio detective reach.jpg|Reaching for Pinocchio (TFC) right in the face.jpg|Using the Magic Glass Wand on the Puppetmaster (TFC) Detective helps kai.jpg|Helping Kai (BoR) Ross taking our hand.png|Getting ready to jump with Ross Red (BoR) detective water monster.jpg|Helping Ross Red (BoR) Eel Monster.jpg|Preparing to throw potion at Giant Eel (TLMatPT) jack-tackles-detective.jpg|Tackled by Jack (GatFS) Facing the Dog Guardians.png|Battling Dog Guardians (TTatTB) Show_Duke_Herman_medallion.jpg|Showing Duke Herman the medallion he sent (RftFS) RSP_Leg_grabbed_by_Nuada.jpg|Leg grabbed by Nuada (RotSP) RSP_Hand_grabbed_by_Nuada.jpg|Hand grabbed by Nuada (RotSP) RSP_Attacked_by_dragonflies.jpg|Attacked by salt dragonflies (RotSP) RSP_Attacked_by_a_doll.jpg|Aiming slingshot at fire doll (RotSP) Detective throws the explosive.png|Throwing fire bomb at Mercy (RotSP) RSP_Detective_pulls_Brigid_away.jpg|Pulling Brigid away (RotSP) King Eurig illusion attacks Detective.jpg|Attacked by King Eurig illusion (TMGLP) Landowner attack.png|Attacked by Landowner (TMGLP) Landowner fight.png|Fighting Landowner (TMGLP) Stopping.png|Fending off Princess Fionnuala (PotSP) |-|Interactions with Items= Taking out Kai's photo.png|Taking out a photo of Kai (RotSQ) Mist Wolf.jpg|Using Centaur Bow (TRRHS) detective slipper.jpg|Handing Over the Glass Slipper (TFC) detective uses wand.jpg|Using the Magic Glass Wand (TFC) Stealing some beans.png|Stealing some beans (JatSK) Rapunzel mirror.jpg|Using the Mirror (BoR) detective-uses-sand.jpg|Using Golden Sand (QoS) Detective-holds-prism.jpg|Holding Mab's Hourglass Prism (QoS) detective-holds-artifact.jpg|Holding the Artifact (GatFS) gfs-artifact-hand.jpg|Holding the Artifact (GatFS) gfs-det-holds-axe.jpg|Holding Jack's Axe Handle (GatFS) gfs-detective-fixed-axe.jpg|Fixing Jack's Golden Axe (GatFS) gfs-detective-keys.jpg|Keys to the Castle (GatFS) gfs-detective-labyrinth-key.jpg|Holding the Labyrinth Key (GatFS) Gfs-craftsman-trinket.jpg|Holding the Craftsman's Trinket (GatFS) gfs-craftsman-trinket-charge.jpg|Using the Trinket (GatFS) tsp-recorder-reminder.jpg|Listening to the Recorder (SP&DT) Spb-swan-talisman-black.png|Holding the Talisman (SP&DT) tsp-using-illusion-stone.jpg|Using the Illusion Stone (SP&DT) Spb-black-swan-talisman.png|Using the Talisman (SP&DT) tsp-seed-in-hand.jpg|Holding the Magic Seed (SP&DT) tsp-melting-the-ice-stone.jpg|Melting the Ice Stone (SP&DT) tsp-detective-and-force-crystal.jpg|Holding the Force Crystal (SP&DT) tsp-using-the-force-crystal.jpg|Using the Force Crystal (SP&DT) SP&DT_Checking_Recipe.jpg|Receiving Recipe (SP&DT) SP&DT_Summoning_Flow.jpg|Summoning Flow (SP&DT) tsp-holding-elises-swan-talisman.jpg|Holding Elise's Swan Talisman Tsp-big-showdown-3.jpg|Luring the Plant Monster with the Seed (SP&DT) TT&TB_Holding_The_Tinderbox.jpg|Holding the Tinderbox (TT & TTB) TT&TTB_Holding_The_Astrolobe.jpg|Holding the Astrolabe (TT&TTB) TT&TTB_Holding_Scroll.jpg|Holding a Scroll (TT&TTB) Drawing_dark_aura_with_ruby_ring.jpg|Drawing dark aura with ruby ring (RftFS) Bargain_with_Giselle's_doll.jpg|Bargaining with Giselle's doll (TMGLP) DP other glimpses.png|Using a bow and arrow (TMGLP) DP15 Pumpkin Carriage.png|Using the Magic Glass Wand (TMGLP) Holding_Bloodstone.jpg|Using Raven Stone (PotSP) RftFS Magic Glass Wand.jpg |-|Other Glimpses= detective falls.jpg|Falling into James's Trap (TEP) Too late.png|Too late (RotSQ) rise blueprint.jpg|Overlooking Blueprints (RotSQ) detective falling.jpg|Falling from the Cliff (TRRHS) IMG 20190224 122842.jpg|Showing off the red robe (TRRHS) Raphael 4.jpg|Saved by Raphael (TRRHS) final detective gate.jpg|Pushing Open the Gate (TFC) detective passes out.jpg|Passing Out (TFC) hit by debris.jpg|Hit by Debris (JatSK) detective blown away.jpg|Blown Out of the Tower (JatSK) detective climb jack.jpg|Climbing the Beanstalk (JatSK) detective shoes.jpg|The Detective's Shoes (BoR) detective plant monster.jpg|Grabbed by a Plant Monster (BoR) Eel eats pinocchio.jpg|Watching Pinocchio Get Eaten Alive (TLMatPT) detective-comes-to.jpg|Coming To (QoS) Detective-washed-away.jpg|Swept Out of the Cave (QoS) detective-falling-waterfall.jpg|Tumbling Down the Waterfall (QoS) detective-catches-branch.jpg|Hanging on a Branch (GatFS) gfs-det-hole.jpg|Reaching for the Rope (GatFS) gfs-detective-rope-swing.jpg|Preparing to Swing (GatFS) gold-detective-thrown-out.jpg|Thrown out of the Keep (GatFS) detective-opens-eyes-barsia.jpg|Opening Eyes Outside the Keep (GatFS) dp11-shielding-from-crack-smoke.jpg|Shielding from the Smoke (SP&DT) SP&DT_Fairytale_Detective_Desmond_McBride_Silhouettes.jpg|Riding Silhouette (SP&DT) Dp11-traveling-companions.jpg|Traveling to the Dire Tree (SP&DT) tsp-using-talisman-shielding.jpg|Blinded by Odile's Transformation (SP&DT) tsp-detective-wakes-up.jpg|The Detective Wakes Up (SP&DT) tsp-running-through-prison-hall-1.jpg|Running Through the Prison Hall (SP&DT) tsp-running-through-prison-hall-2.jpg|Running Through the Prison Hall (SP&DT) tsp-running-through-prison-hall-3.jpg|Running Through the Prison Hall (SP&DT) Tsp-detective-looking-at-plans.jpg|Overlooking the Plans (SP&DT) Tsp-notes-for-the-crossbow.jpg|Overlooking the Plans (SP&DT) Our_shadow.jpg|Our shadow (RftFS) dp13-spying-on-the-ceremony.png|Spying on the Dark Ceremony (RftFS) RSP_Detective_moves_branch.jpg|Pushing a branch aside (RotSP) Falling_into_the_chasm.jpg|Falling into the chasm (RotSP) MGLP Detective gets caught.jpg|Wrist grabbed by witch statue (TMGLP) Detective drowning.png|Seeing the light (TMGLP) Detective_Wrists_Tied_Up.jpg|Wrists tied up (TMGLP) Detective_grabs_hold_banner.jpg|Grabbing hold of a banner (TMGLP) Banner_begins_to_rip.jpg|Banner begins to rip (TMGLP) Getting rid of ravens.png|Using an improvised noisemaker (PotSP) Falling.png|Falling off the Castle Keep (PotSP) Warm_hands_by_fire.jpg|Warming our hands by the fire (PotSP) 16 ending.png|Looking at final notes (PotSP) Our shadow.jpg |-|Items= gfs-det-chest.jpg|The Detective's Chest (GatFS) gfs-det-chest-big.jpg|The Detective's Chest, Close Up (GatFS) gfs-det-trunk-inside.jpg|Contents of Detective's Trunk (GatFS) Bag.png| The Detective's Bag (PoTSP) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess